universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Kisaragi
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Tadayoshi Kisaragi (father) *Ms. Kisaragi (mother) *Hikari Bounds (husband) Friends *Fumito Nanahara (former lover) *Yūka Amino *Nono and Nene Motoe *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Maximus Lynx Enemies *Elder *League of Villains *Thanos Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 7 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 8 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Elder *Ultimate Form: Elder Cry *Chain Attack: Blood-Slash Wave *Heart Heat Attack: Nene and Nono *Grand Heat Attack: The Last Dark *Enraged Taunt - Cool Hearted Past *Disgusted Taunt - Fake Trace *Black Execution - Blood On The Deadly Sins *Soul Exchange - Elder Stare (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Director / Supporter *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout / Past Quotes Selection *Saya: You're die like the rest... *Saya: Why must I bleed for this? Soul Exchange Offering: ...Take it. Pure Gift: I don't feel well....why... Good Influence: I'm finish this job well. Like usual! Power-Up: Extra tough, but I guess I'm thankful. Evil Influence: I'm not your slave, parasite. Beast Unleashed: KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!!!!!!!! Intro Dialogue Normal Saya: The Elder Battles keep going.... they need to be a falls. Vs. Self Saya: ...It's the Shadow. Saya: This didn't a Shadow. I'm the True Self. Saya: ...It's not how that work... Vs. Arata II (H) Saya: You're remind me of my old self, and it's make me sick... Arata II: I love it anyway, no matter what. Saya: How long due the reality destroy did. Vs. Arata II (V) Saya: You think Ghouls are safe for society under your control. Arata II: So you also act like the CCG or other scumbag on the earth! Saya: You don't know the lost I did with... Vs. Aerrow Saya: How can you deal with allies around you without fear of lost? Aerrow: We're follow an important bond of friendship. Saya: How long due the reality destroy did. Vs. Bloom Saya: We share the same pain in the fallen quest... Bloom: Why did Kingdom can to fall for the witches? Saya: At least you can understand love... Vs. Maximus Saya: Do you care about the second dimension invasion... Maximus: If that ever happens, The Spartan will finish the job. Saya: This coming from a worse Power Ranger Team since Ranger Operators. Vs. Scarecrow Saya: You can’t seem the harsh fear of this world! Scarecrow: Knowing you, thousands of life’s will murder for you. Saya: ...You’re dead! Vs. Juuzou Saya: I’m digested by this appears... Juuzou: Remember, I’m “best” husbando! Saya: You think this game has a power ranking? Vs. Ban Saya: We share the same pain in the fallen quest... Ban: Elaine....she died for me... Saya: I'm following the same routes with Nanahara... Vs. Hikari Saya: Don't try to awaken my old self... Hikari: Please...why can't you be happy... Saya: Because the fake persona is dead! Vs. Daniel Saya: How can you live with yourself after the deaths... Daniel: I'm not going to repeat the same action in my old life... Saya: But we save if I can open your true self! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Elder Category:Hero Category:Priestess Category:Swordswoman Category:Sword User Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger